Hello!
by Luckie D
Summary: A song fic using the song 'Hello' by Lionel Richie. Using the lyrics to help one find comfort after a case ends tragically. Fic is better then the summary, trust me. Had real no idea how to describe this...


**Maria is my own creation, but nothing else belongs to me. "Hello!" belongs to Lionel Richie (say Hi to my Uncle, Richie!!) and John Munch belongs to Dick Wolf (damn!) I didn't use some verses since I couldn't figure out how to use them and this is my time doing this, so don't shoot me!  
**

_  
I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind_

Glancing over his computer screen, John Munch's mouth curved to a small smile as his eyes traveled his partner and lover - Maria Frank. He let a sigh as she reached her arms over her head and stretched, her button shirt slightly revealing that beautiful stomach that he wished, for that moment, he could touch.

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times_

He watched as she sat with a victim who was struggling to describe her trauma. John wished at that very moment, he could kiss away the pain Maria had to hear and live with. His eyes observed her fingers and watching them rub against the scars on her wrists as the victim continued to speak through tears. His heart dropping when he saw her chin tremble slightly before she inhaled a breath and composed herself to keep it all inside so she could take it out on the punching bag.

_Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?_

Without much knowledge, John felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and held firm. Turning in her arms, John returned her hug and held her closer while whispering calming words. Maria sank in deeper into his arms and closed her eyes once he started swaying from side to side to give more comfort. "I'm right here, love," he whispered carefully, knowing she had been looking for him since their day ended. "I right here, baby. Right here for you."

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile_

Maria laughed softly when John leaned forward to lick off the spaghetti sauce from her cheek, her eyes lighting up with the love she had for him. His arm snaked around her and pulled her into a deep kiss, like he had wanted to do earlier that day. "Thank you, John," She whispered in his ear, a true smile appearing through the frown lines she had formed from the day. Caressing her cheek gently, he tipped her head back and kissed her again.

_You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide_

Gently swaying to just the sound of the cars going by, Maria let out the pain she had been holding in - even after beating the crap out of the punching bag. John never stopped listening and holding her, feeling his heart ache for the pain she held inside and was glad she opened up to him. When she needed him, his arms were open for her to curl up into and for him, the same. To even have her in his arms was what he wanted, even if she didn't want to talk.

_Because you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you_

After making gentle love that night, Maria wrapped her arms around him and whispered her love she held close. Leaning his head closer to her, John felt an small electric pulse travel down his spine when she ran her hand down his bare chest, knowing where he was sensitive. Moaning in his throat, he rolled over and pinned her once again, proclaiming his love for her through gentle touches and kisses.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

Watching her carefully in the morning, the sunlight shone off her brown hair and he couldn't resist to reach out and slowly stroke that hair. Stirring from the contact, Maria stretched out and open her beautiful green eyes and sat up to give him a morning kiss. Once untangling her from the sheets, John pulled her closer to enjoy morning cuddles before they had to get up. Nuzzling the top of her head, his dark eyes glanced down at her hand slowly stroked his bare skin and he couldn't stop his smile from growing.

_Hello!  
I've just got to let you know  
Because I wonder where you are_

Once getting word that the victim from the day before had committed suicide, John could no longer focus on his D-D5s and had to find where Maria had gone to hide. Peeking in the crib and looking in the dark corner near the soda machines, he was not able to find where she had disappeared to.

_And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?_

Turning to the last place he would find her, John opened the door to the roof and found Maria sitting against the wall, her knees bent and arms wrapped around her knees. Resting her chin on her arms, her eyes were the only thing to move once she noticed someone was looking at her. "Baby," John moved slowly as he sat down next to her, "you don't need to say anything, but I'm here anyway."

_Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you_

Glancing over him to show she had been listening, Maria freed a hand and reached down to grasp his hand. Squeezing hard, she said a barely audible "thank you" and cracked a tiny smile when he returned the squeeze. Moving her eyes to stare straight back ahead, John watched as tears fell from those green eyes and pooled where her chin sat on her other arm. His heart breaking, he reached out his free hand and carefully wiped the tears away from her wind-chilled face. Satisfied with his small clean up job, John leaned closer to her and whispered, "I love you." Turning her head, Maria scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Listening to the cars going by below, John held her hand hard to let her know he was there for her.

-End!


End file.
